Love Potions and the Truth
by The Ravenclaw F. Hornist L'99
Summary: Harry Potter manages to finally fulfill his destiny, but he dies in process. His will has many surprises, and the truth, and nothing but the truth will be revealed. HG/HP; Molly, Ron, Ginny, Umbridge, Dumbledore, and Fudge bashing. Temporary Hiatus!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter :'( (Sob)(Sob)(Runs to room and cries her eyes out)

Love Potions and the Truth

Summary: Harry Potter manages to finally fulfill his destiny, but he dies in process. His will has many surprises, and the truth, and nothing but the truth will be revealed. HG/HP; Molly, Ron, Ginny, Umbridge, and Fudge bashing.

_Flashback_

"Talking"

A.N. - I had this idea a long time ago, but forgot about it. You all remember the scene wen Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were all giggling about a love potion the latter made? Well this was my inspiration.

Prologue:

A huge group of people were gathered in Gringotts, some of them sad, some of them happy. They were all thinking about the battle that killed both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

Flashback-

_Harry was enjoying a day in Hogsmeade when suddenly his scar started burning and to his horror Lord Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of him._

_Voldemort smirked as he threw an AK at Harry, which Harry dodged, who sent back a bone breaking hex. Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he commented. "Pretty nasty spell you just did Potter. Isn't that normally a darker spell?" Harry sent a stunner back at him replying "This better?"_

_Voldemort laughed as he lazily put up a shield._

_He sent a stunner closely followed by the Crucio curse. Harry put up a shield that absorbed the stunner, but got hit with the Crucio. Harry fell onto the ground screaming and twitching as Voldemort held the curse on him. After about 2 minutes Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry slumped onto the ground his twitching fingers gripping his wand even tighter._

_Harry sent a cutting curse at Voldemort, who in turn yelled "Sectumsempra" followed by another cutting curse. The Cutting Curse cut off Voldemort's head while both curses hit Harry. Huge slashes appeared all over Harry's body._

_Harry was rushed to the Hospital Wing, but everyone knew that he wouldn't make it._

_Harry felt himself slowly slipping away "Remus". The werewolf went to Harry's side and Harry said in a hoarse voice "I know you tried…to help me…after Sirius died. You did a…good job I'll tell Sirius and mum and dad when I see them. Do me a favor and get together with Tonks. She doesn't care if you are a werewolf." Remus smiled weakly at Harry as he said "I will, Harry."_

_Harry, his voice weak said suddenly "Hermione." She rushed over to Harry and he smiled at her before in saying a weak whisper "I love you." Hermione let out a sob as she realized that his feelings for her had been more than just a sister. If only he had told her before. They could have done so many things together. But Harry hadn't wanted to hurt Ron's feelings. She gave him a sad smile as she gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips before saying softly "I love you too." Harry's lips curled up into a small smile as he inhaled the familiar smell of old parchment and oranges-his favorite fruit._

_Harry smiled at her before looking at the ceiling. Just before he finally slipped away he said slowly "Mischief Managed." He smiled, just before the light faded from his eyes._

Flashback End

Griphook brought out a portrait and set it up on an easel. He uncovered the portrait to reveal a particular black haired wizard with jewel like emerald eyes, which were currently closed. In the portrait Harry was sitting in an elegant chair outside, which was inside the Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitch, with a realistic looking goblet of fire on the table in front of him, along with a big sheet of paper. Hogwarts was in the background in all of its glory. There were two people in the background flying around playing Quidditch. Currently he was asleep, looking far more peaceful than anyone had ever seen him.

Gasps of "Harry" and "Potter" were heard all around the room.

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes as an amused grin slid onto his face. His grin suddenly turned into an evil grin that had a lot of people shivering.

"So, who's first?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter :'( (Sob) (Sob) (Runs to room and cries her eyes out)

Love Potions and the Truth

Summary: Harry Potter manages to finally fulfill his destiny, but he dies in process. His will has many surprises, and the truth, and nothing but the truth will be revealed. HG/HP; Molly, Ron, Ginny, Umbridge, Dumbledore, and Fudge bashing.

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**A.N. – ****Allderasta: Thank you for bringing up that point. In my story, after Harry destroyed the diary in his second year he and Dumbledore started looking for the horcruxes. They finally managed to get rid of every single one by the time Harry and Voldemort dueled. So when Harry chopped off Voldemort's head, Voldemort had no horcruxes keeping him alive. Sorry if I confused anyone. And thank you for your offer, but if you don't like my story, why read it?**

**harvestlight441: Sure! I love reading Dumbledore bashing stories! I'll do my best to do one.**

**Thank you for all the good reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This is my first time writing, so please be patient with me.**

**Flames will be used to roast yummy marshmallows!**

Chapter 1: The Weasleys'

Harry grinned at everyone as they stared at him.

Hermione spoke up first. "Wow Harry! Is that the Goblet of Fire? If it is I like your method of picking people out."

Harry gave an amused laugh as he answered the question. "In fact, Hermione, it is. I thought it would be fitting. Sirius, Mum and Dads portraits helped me with what my will should contain."

He smiled at her before turning his attention to the Goblet in his portrait. He tapped it once with his wand and blue flames erupted from the cup and a tattered piece of parchment floated out of it and into Harry's hand.

A grin appeared on his face as he looked at the parchment and called out "First up are Gred and Forge Weasley.

To Gred and Forge I leave 5000 gallons to you each, the journals in the main Potter vault of the Marauder's. Oh, and for your information my father was Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, dear Professor Lupin was Moony, and the traitor Peter Pettigrew" he spat the name "was Wormtail. There should be instructions in there on how to turn into an Animagus and to create maps like the Marauders Map."

The twins, who looked elated, leaned over to whisper to each other.

Harry chuckled and said "Moony, you better watch out. They won't leave you alone." Remus laughed; amused as the twins kept shooting him glances.

Harry tapped the cup with his wand and said "On that note, choose Weasleys' till there are no more." The Goblet spit out another name and announced "William Weasley."

"Bill, I wanted to thank you for assisting me with the certain things we talked about. If you hadn't helped me I don't think that certain things would have come to light. So I am giving you 3000 gallons. Get out of England and have a nice wedding and honeymoon with Fleur, you deserve it."

Bill blushed at that, before grinning at Harry and replying "my pleasure."

"Next is…" the cup spit out a new name "Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mr. Weasley, I remember after hearing Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley giggling about love potions going to Bill and asking him if there was some way to check out if you had love potions in you.

Bill managed to nick some of your blood, and we went to Gringotts. To our horror your blood displayed that you had been unknowingly consuming love potions ever since your 6th year at Hogwarts.

Terrified, I had my blood checked too and to my relief at that time found no love potions in my blood. We made it a ritual for me to send vials of my blood every Christmas and every summer to Bill for him to take it to Gringotts for them to check.

The results turned up negative until the beginning of my 6th year when I began to show signs of unknowingly taking love potions. We had our suspicions on who did it. After all, after not noticing Ginny for about 5 years, suddenly feeling upset that she had a boyfriend and lusting after her was pretty worrying. But don't worry Hermione, I don't blame you in the slightest. You didn't know about it."

Harry sat back in his chair satisfied, as almost everyone glared angrily at Molly and Ginny, who looked ashamed, while Hermione looked relieved at the knowledge that Harry didn't blame her.

"After talking to Mum and Dad's portraits we decided that we're giving you a piece of property in England. Currently it's called **The Quidditch Hideout**, but you can rename it if you want. You also get 5000 gallons with that. For all you Quidditch playing Weasleys' there is a big backyard and also two sets of Quidditch balls in the shed. There is a protective bubble around the house and lawn so the balls don't fly off. I hope you like it."

The Weasleys', excluding Molly and Ginny who had looked angry and ashamed before looked stunned that Harry was giving them a house after Molly's and Ginny's actions.

"Now…Ronald Weasley" Harry smile suddenly turned evil "My supposed…_friend_."

"I remember the day Professor Snape gave me a detention in my first year to tell me that Ron was being paid to spy on me. Ron also had been told to prevent me from getting into Slytherin. At first I didn't believe him, but when I started spying on you I realized he was right.

Also, he was tasked with preventing me from doing well in school…pity. I had so much potential.

Figures…when Draco Malfoy told me that I shouldn't make friends with the wrong type of people like Ron, I guess he was right. After that I looked closely at Ron I realized that he wasn't my friend. I realized that he was a cruel person, who had jealousy problems and was extremely prejudged against Slytherins.

So I give you 30 sickles, the sign of a traitor."


	3. Author's Note

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter :'( (Sob) (Sob) (Runs to room and cries her eyes out)

Love Potions and the Truth

Summary: Harry Potter manages to finally fulfill his destiny, but he dies in process. His will has many surprises, and the truth, and nothing but the truth will be revealed. HG/HP; Molly, Ron, Ginny, Umbridge, Dumbledore, and Fudge bashing.

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**A.N. - I know that I shouldn't do an author's note as a chapter, but I need to inform you that this story will be temporarily on Hiatus. I am going to publish more fanfic's, and need the time to write them out and put them on the site. Once I am ready to continue, I will delete this message, and put chapter 2 in it's place. Thank you for your patience.**

**-**__**Bowling Maniac L'99**


End file.
